warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Praxia
Praxia is the Chaos God of Longing, Yearning, and Covetousness. Also known as The Everlonging, The Great Host, and The Lord of the Outcast, Praxia's influence attracts those who yearn for companionship and a sense of belonging, and thus his dark temptations lurk in the heart of every orphan seeking a family, every exile seeking a home, and every lost soul seeking refuge. Praxia tempts the depraved and the restricted, promising a place in which they will truly belong to, and then drawing them into his clutches, seeking to one day entrap every soul in his twisted embrace. While Praxia is not nearly as powerful as the four major Dark Gods, he does garner significant influence within the Great Game, as their are many outcasts and loners throughout the galaxy. While having no real enemies among the Chaos Gods, as his sphere of influence does not interfere much with the other gods. However, Praxia does share a bit of a rivalry with Nurgle, as the Plague God draws strength for despair, which often comes hand in hand with longing. Praxia's holy number is 4, and his color representation is slate grey and metallic silver. His holy symbol is a twisted teardrop, which is usually painted silver on a grey background. Things related to the God of Longing are known as Praxian. Manifestation Praxia appears as a humanoid figure, with grey skin and no features whatsoever. Instead, Praxia's body is covered in faces, the mournful, sorrow filled visages of a thousands souls of every race and society imaginable. It is said that whenever another soul becomes a worshiper of the God of Longing, another face appears on Praxia's body. Cult of Praxia Praxia maintains a small amount of followers in the material realm, all of which are completely devoted to the God of Longing. While not as powerful as the major Chaos Gods, Praxia influence is quite widespread, as their are many within the galaxy that have lost their homes and families, or have been exiled form their society or race, all of which are prey to the temptations of Praxia. While not as powerful as followers as the major Gods, one should never underestimate Praxian worshipers, for they all feel in debt to the God who has given them a sense purpose and belonging, and will do anything to protect their adopted "family". The most common followers of Praxia are those who no longer feel they have a home, family, or even a purpose in life. Praxia offers a a sense of companionship, making them a part of the whole of his followers, and thus giving them a sense of belonging that they crave. But, as a result, Praxian worshipers believe that those who do not worship the God of Longing are in a sense "missing out", and fervently try to draw others into Praxia's embrace. Champions of Praxia Charon the Thrice-Blessed The Chaos Lord of the Praxian Chaos Space Marine Warband known as the Nevermourn, Charon earned his infamous title by being the only being in existence to have been granted not one but three Chaos Gifts by the God of Longing. He serves as Praxia's Herald within the Materium, gathering followers and slaughtering all those who refuse to embrace the Lord of the Outcast. Praxia watches the Chaos Lord's progress with intrest, knowing that Charon could allow him to gain leverage in the Great Game. Absolom, the Silver Scourge The only Daemon Prince in service to Praxia, Absolom serves as the enforcer of Praxia's "divine" will, destroying all that will not fall to his influence. While by far a potent force to be reckoned with, Absolom is in reality a tortured soul that has been tormented by Praxia from the very beginning, and the God of Longing would not have it any other way. It is this that gives Praxia complete control over Absolom, making the Daemon Prince by far one of his most ardent followers. Praxian Daemons While Praxian Daemons are not as numerous as the Daemons of the major Gods, they are dangerous nonetheless, as they are known for their depraved fury that drives them to destroy those who do not serve the Lord of the Outcast. The Covetous Ones The Covetous Ones are the Greater Daemons of Praxia. They resemble massive, amorphous blobs of grayish flesh, the faces of various races and species shifting and reforming across the Daemon's skin. Their shear presence alone causes mortals to throw down their arms and run towards the Covetous One, overwhelmed with a sense of longing. This is deadly mistake, for the Covetous one's skin is like acid, dissolving flesh and metal at the slightest touch. Once it kills it's victim, that person's face will appear on the Daemon's form, an everlasting memento of that being's existence. Twisted Hosts Twisted Hosts are the lesser daemons of Praxia. They resemble a mass of silver-scaled daemonic serpents, twisted and coiling together in a vaguely humanoid form. With a thousand sets of gleaming fangs, the Twisted Hosts tear apart their prey, all the while whispering in a thousand voices of the blessed embrace of Praxia. While not the most powerful of Daemons, Twisted Hosts can be hard to kill, as they survive as long as one daemon-serpent survives. Heralds of Praxia are called Depraved Hosts, birthed from the deaths of mortals that have died with longing in their hearts. They resemble even larger masses of daemon-serpents, each one with a human face. Jackals of Praxia Jackals of Praxia are the Daemonic Hounds of the God of Longing. As their name implies, the Jackals of Praxia are large, jackal-like creatures that bear human faces with large, silver eyes and massive fangs. They constantly laugh at and mock their prey, telling them that they will never belong and always be outcasts. While most find this chatter an annoyance at best, those that are weak willed will find themselves suddenly losing their will to fight, overcome by longing desire, making them all the more easy prey for the Jackals. Chaos Gifts of Praxia Mark of Praxia Those who bear the Mark of Praxia become overcome with a sense of longing, making them fervently fixated on completing the ultimate goal of Praxia, to draw all creatures into his embrace. They become so consumed with a single minded obsession that they are able to shrug off wounds that would otherwise kill or cripple them, fighting with a zealous fury only rivaled by that of a Khornate Brezerker. Daemonic Name Like all Chaos Gods, Praxia can bestow upon his champions a Daemonic name, which refers to his champion as they are known in the warp. With their name now known to them, a Champion of Praxia can command Praxian Daemons to do his/her bidding. The Daemon-Mind This "blessing" is bestowed upon only the greatest of Praxia's champions, the Daemon-Mind allows the blessed individual to hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of all those who follow him, in a sense rendering it impossible for that Champion to feel alone again. This however also makes them obsessed with drawing more followers into the fold, as to add to the Daemon Mind's collective conciousness. This abillity is also useful in combat, as it allows the champion to communicate and coordinate with his followers almost instantly. Aura of Covetousness Those who bear this gift are shrouded in a silvery glow, which in close proximity to those of weak will, can overwhelm them with feelings of longing and yearning, making them pratically beg to become a follower of Praxia. Daemon Weapon of Praxia The Gifted is granted a weapon possessed by a Twisted Host of Praxia. The blades or projectiles of this weapon drip with a silvery fluid, which burns like acid at the slightest touch, making the weapon nearly twice as deadly. The most common Daemon Weapons are swords and other bladed weapons. Transformed Limb One of the Gifted's Limbs transforms into a mass of silver-scaled serpents, who twist and coil together to form a new limb. With it, the Gifted can rip the throats out of his enemies with the Daemon-serpent's gleaming fangs or constrict his enemies within their coils. Praxian Tears The Gifted is granted a small vial of liquid from the Lake of Tears. Known as Praxian Tears, this mercury-like fluid is a deadly acid that erodes the very soul. It can be applied to any weapon or type of solid ammunition to make it gain the properties of the Tears. Face of Praxia The face of the blessed individual becomes completely blank, all features sloughing away to reveal a mass of mournful faces that cover the champion's entire head. His very visage inspires feelings of yearing within the souls of those who look upon him, sapping them of their will to fight. Banner of Longing The Champion is gifted with a banner of grayish skin-like material comprised of a thousand moaning faces and inscribed with the silver tear of Praxia. The banner emits a aura of yearning, inspiring the followers of Praxia and sapping the will the enemy. Relationships While Praxia does have some influence, he is a relatively minor player in the Great Game. However, the plus side is since he has no enemies among the Gods, the actions of Praxia and his followers often slip beneath the notice of the major Gods, and thus Praxia does not have to worry about them interfering with his plans. The Lost Desert of Praxia The Lost Desert is an massive expanse of slate-grey sand, while overhead lies a storm wracked sky. Drops of silvery liquid constantly rain down, soaking into the sand as soon as they hit the ground. Throughout this desert, shadowy figures, representations of Praxia's mortal followers, roam the desert, searching for the others but are unable to see them, continuing on hopelessly, yearning for anything to relieve the loneliness. Daemons of Praxia also roam the Lost Desert, tormenting these poor souls and leading them astray. In the direct center of the desert lies a pool of mercury-like liquid, known as the Lake of Tears, in which Praxia resides. There the Lord of Outcasts dwells, scheming and plotting, emerging only when something attracts his attention. The last known instance being the destruction of Gomars Folly. Quotes About (Feel free to add your own!) Category:40kfan Category:Chaos Gods Category:Chaos